100 Theme Challenge
by Razzleberry Crunch
Summary: Fill out the form inside, enter an OC and read and review please!


To Start out my wonderful life as an author to fanfiction, I will do a 100 theme challenge :)

So I please request everyone who reads this page may please leave me an OC

Here is the sheet I need you to fill out, along with my own OC.

You will choose your own theme there is no list. What you want your one-shot to be about, please tell me

Name: (Make sure you truly like it)

Nick Name: What are they called most often or prefer to be called.

Gender: Male or Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight, Bisexual, Homosexual

Crush: Who is it they like?

Birthday: What was the day you character was born on

Age: How old may they be?

Appearance: Everything you need to answer about this is below

-Height

-Weight

-Hair

-Eyes

-Skin

-Body

-School Outfit

-Home Outfit (This question is here because my OC has two different outfits (; )

Personality: Below

-Good Side Ex: He is very cheerful

-Bad Side Ex: He always cries

Hobbies: What does your character enjoy doing?

Family: Who all does your character live with?

History:

Deepest Wish:

Theme: Choose what ever you want (: Just if you tell me you want your theme to be love or something, please inform me what it is you love.

Extra Information: Add things here that might help me write your theme.

Here is my OC as an example

Name: Jasper Zander Dixon

Nick Name: The Prince of Dark Smiles (Though everyone only calls him by Jasper)

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: He is neither attracted to male, nor female.

Crush: None

Birthday: February 23

Age: 16

Appearance:

-Height 5, 1

-Weight 110

-Hair Naturally it's light soft brown, but he dyed it blood red. It's really soft, but shaggy and goes down to the nape of his neck.

-Eyes Naturally hazel blue-green. But he wears stunning blood red contacts. His eyes are insane, you could see he is crazy just by looking into them.

-Skin It is pale, with a greyish tent to it and very clear. It has no freckles, moles, acne, nothing. It is also very soft and moist. He purposely avoids sun to keep his skin pale.

Body: He has a lot of muscle, and he enjoys showing it off. His chest is a bit big, but that is from muscle and his arms are big to, but not to big.

School Outfit: To school he wears a white tank top with a light black jacket over it and some saggy blue jeans His shoes are some perfectly clean, black nikes. To keep the palm of his hands warm he wears fingerless gloves. The jewelry he wears is some dog tags and spiky bracelets.

Home Outfit: At home he just wears a black torn up vest to show off his abs, some blue jeans and some torn up converse and the fingerless gloves. He also wears the same jewelry

Personality:

Good Side: He can be extremely sweet and happy, helping out who ever needs itm but this is very rare for him. He has many mental problems. Though when he is in this rare mood, he is the kindest, most loving, helpful perfect little child in the world.

Bad Side: He is extremely bossy and loves to gives orders, treating everyone like a slave. He always takes the lead and if he's not in it, he will steal it from someone else. He is very good at getting people on his side because he is so manipulative. When you get caught in his trap of manipulation, your utterly stuck. He enjoys causing mischief, along with making people he utterly despises suffer. He is insane and he hears people telling him to do things, like kill people, or make someone suffer. He is just evil, hateful, cruel and he has a twisted point of view on the world.

Hobbies: Drawing, Evil, Planning evil ideas, watching storms.

Family: Melony Dixon (Mother) Conner Dixon (Father) Brandon Dixon (Brother) Leighana Dixon (Sister)

History: He used to be the favorite out of all three children, because he was the youngest, but than when all the disorders started popping up and when he started going nuts, he quickly fell to the bottom. When he was younger, 9 to be exact, his uncle had r***ed him, leaving him very traumatized. After this horrible act, he developed multiple personalities, to protect him when needed. The most common person he is now goes by The Prince of Dark Smiles, this is also the most evilest and cruelest person in his head. Jasper, the kind, sweet child faded from existence, into the back of his own my, and replaced by something far worse.

Deepest Wish: To take over the world

Theme: Taking over South Park

Extra Information:

-Disorders He suffers from several things. 1st is Multiple Personalities 2: Schizophrenia 3: Down Syndrome

(He was originally the sweet innocent kid, but eventually the evil person in his head took over and he was pushed aside)

Now please fill out the chart, I would truly enjoy being able to get started on the first chapters

Have a pleasant and very enjoyable day (:

**The Prince of Dark Smiles**


End file.
